Heather and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Heather and Tyler. Overview At the beginning of Total Drama Returns to the Island, both Heather and Tyler are placed on the same team, the Screaming Ducks. However, unlike most contestants. Tyler later gains Heather into an alliance with several other contestants on their team. At first Heather thought of using Tyler as a strategical strategy, but soon their interactions, made both of them friends early on. Tyler and Heather seem to really trust each other, despite the number of differences they have. In the end of The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Tyler was approached by many other contestants stating that Heather needs to be eliminated. Which he voted her off the same episode. Heather doesn't have any hard feelings towards Tyler after that, still being great friends. In Total Drama Wild West, Heather and Tyler are on opposing teams. This leads to some conflict between the two former Screaming Ducks. But through thick and thin, both are still great friends. Usually if the other team goes to elimination, the other person wishes luck on the other. When Tyler was betrayed early on by Noah, Heather was disappointed. Tyler soon cameos in a few episodes, and their interactions grow, even though they have some bumps in the road, they are still great friends in the end. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Both Heather and Tyler are placed on the same team by Chef Hatchet, the Screaming Ducks. Both are seen rooting for each other to win the challenge and get a point right for their team. Heather never gained a point but Tyler did. Heather every-time rooted and congratulated him on the win. In the end, their team won the challenge. Later on in the episode, Tyler and Noah recruited Heather in their super alliance with Scarlett, Lindsay and Gwen. This is because Heather is a relatively strong competitor. Heather agrees to the alliance. Volleybrawl Heather and Tyler talk about their strategy for the game. She asked who else is in the alliance, which Tyler answered the question by saying that Gwen, Lindsay, Noah, and Scarlett is in the alliance. Heather then stated that Tyler chose stupid people like Gwen and Lindsay for their alliance, but she will still join as she knows she has a huge target on her back, cause of her past seasons. At the challenge, Heather was chosen to go up and do the challenge. Tyler is seen rooting for her in the background. Heather ended up gaining the point and Tyler was happy for her. Later on, it was Tyler's turn, up against Cody. This was the decisive point of the challenge, which Heather threatened Tyler to win. Tyler lost the round giving the win to the Killer Beavers. Heather was mad at Tyler, but never let it out on Tyler, as she knew that Tyler is her only friend at the moment, and she can't lose that. Their alliance decided that Samey is the best to go, which they all voted off Samey. Heather was relieved when Tyler was handed the last marshmallow. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Tyler was very worried and panicked about last episode, being in the bottom two. Heather said that it was probably Samey who voted for him, causing Tyler to calm down. Tyler stated in the Confessional that he hopes Heather is right, because he doesn't want to be eliminated early again. At the challenge, Heather was chosen to go up. Tyler is seen rooting for her, and hoping that she gains a point, which she did. Tyler was chosen to go up against Courtney in the challenge. Heather is also seen rooting for Tyler, but Tyler ended up losing the challenge. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Tyler and Heather were annoyed at Dawn's decision to "kill" Duncan, instead of Courtney at the challenge. They both stated that Courtney deserves to be "killed" more than Duncan did. Dawn just ignored them saying what ever. This frustrates both Heather and Tyler. Heather then stated in the Confessional that her, Tyler, Noah, Gwen, and Scarlett are voting for Dawn to be eliminated next time they lose. In the end their team lost the challenge, and both Heather and Tyler were mad at Dawn. They both ended up voting for her, sending her home that night. Topple on the Luck Players When Tyler landed on top of Chef after being exploded by a stick of dynamite, Heather laughed at both Chef and Tyler. Both Heather and Tyler were confused to why they needed Electric Collars for the challenge, which Chef just growled at them. Heather congratulated on Tyler gaining two points for their team, and both were very stoked to find out that they have won the challenge. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Tyler is seen telling Heather to vote out Lindsay, which makes Heather think Tyler is shady, as he is already voting out his own alliance members. Heather gets even more shady feelings towards Tyler when she finds out that he voted out Scarlett, who was then eliminated in a tiebreaker challenge against Lindsay at the Elimination Ceremony. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Both Heather and Tyler were talking to each other about their strategy, as Heather still has mixed feelings of Tyler. She worries that she might be next, which she stated in the Confessional. Everyone approached Tyler after the challenge, saying that Heather needs to go. At first Tyler didn't want to vote her out, but soon came to realize that she is great at individual challenges, and that could ruin Tyler's plans for the end. So in the end, he voted Heather out. She didn't get mad at Tyler, as she knew it was just a "stupid" game. Final Four Face Off! Heather is seen rooting for Tyler to win the challenge, as he is still her only friend in the game. As well as, being the only Screaming Duck member to make it to the final four, meaning to Heather, that Tyler played the game very well to get to this position, and to be the last Screaming Duck standing. She was very disappointed when her only friend was eliminated, giving Heather a Finale, she really hated. But Tyler tells Heather, that Cameron and Sky deserved to finale more then he did. Totally Dramatic Finale! Both Tyler and Heather are seen rooting for the Cameron and Sky. In the end, both Heather and Tyler ended up voting for Sky to win. They both were super stoked when Sky was deemed to be the Official Winner of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, by giving each other high fives. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Tyler was upset that he and Heather weren't on the same team again. Tyler later stated that his team is the best out of the two teams, which Heather glared at Tyler and said that her team will destroy his. Later on in the challenge, Tyler asked Scott how was their team doing, which both Heather and Scott replied saying that they both dislike their team. But, in the end, Heather's team won by one point, and Tyler congratulated her on the win. She said thanks and wish good-luck to Tyler, for the elimination. She was happy when Tyler recieved a marshmallow. Dancing With Cowboys Tyler's team ended up winning the challenge. Tyler then wished good-luck to Heather, Scott and Courtney for the elimination ceremony. Heather then stated that they are on opposite teams, and said that she doesn't care. Tyler then stated that he doesn't care because she is his friend. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler was stoked when both Heather and Scott received marshmallows. But, in the end it was Courtney who was blind-sided, which both Heather and Tyler were super annoyed and shocked. Tyler then stated that Heather and Scott will take down Sugar, payback for Courtney. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Tyler and Heather were very sad at Courtney's elimination last episode. But once again Tyler's team won the challenge, sending Heather's team to the elimination ceremony. Tyler wished luck to her and Scott again. At the elimination ceremony, both Heather and Tyler were stoked when Ezekiel was finally eliminated. Western Tough for the Polocrossie For the first time after two episodes of losing, Heather's team won the challenge. At first Heather started to rub in her victory into Tyler's team, but soon wished luck to Tyler for the elimination ceremony. Before the elimination ceremony, Samey appears from the bushes and attacks the other Samey, protesting it to be a robot. Both Heather and Tyler just look at each other in shock, and confusion. The real Samey soon destroys Samey-Bot, to both Heather and Tyler's surprise. During the elimination ceremony, Tyler lands in the bottom two with Samey. Heather is seen very nervous for Tyler, and to her shock, Tyler was eliminated. Heather farewells Tyler, as he rides on the Horse of Shame. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Heather is seen in the confessional. stating that she can't believe that Tyler was actually eliminated so early. Heather also states that now that Tyler is gone, she can start to break up his team. Red Dead Mergiton Despite being eliminated a few episodes ago, Chris brings back both Courtney and Tyler to cameo and Judge the remaining merged contestants Western plays. Heather is glad to see both contestants, and she greets them both. During the fight between Noah and Tyler, Heather states in the confessional, that she can't believe that Tyler is holding such a big grudge against Noah, for eliminating him. After Scott was punched off stage, by Sugar, both Heather and Tyler run to Scott's aid. During Cody and Lindsay's play, both Heather and Tyler is shocked when Cody starts to attack Lindsay, which Tyler starts to get mad, making Heather laugh at all three of them. Chris then decided that Katie and Heather is up next. Their play was very emotional, which both Courtney and Tyler started crying. Courtney and Tyler looked at each other, and says that nothing else matters but love. They then hug, and start crying even more, which Heather just looks at them both in disgust and shock. In the end of their play, both Judges gave them a 10/10, to both Katie and Heathers surprise. As Dakota and Noah perform their play, both Heather and Tyler show an extreme dis-interest in their play. They both soon get bored, and start to complain. In the end of the challenge, Chris declares that Katie and Heather won the challenge, which Tyler was very proud and happy for them. After both Dakota and Noah were eliminated, Tyler states in the confessional, that he is happy that everyone voted them off, including Heather. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Once again Courtney and Tyler cameo in the episode, which Heather was once again happy for. When Duncan performed his talent, by making a Go-Kart from scratch, both Heather and Tyler were impressed by him. Both Heather and Tyler were not impressed by Katie's talent, causing Tyler to give her a low score, which Heather was happy about. Next up was Heather, which Tyler was stoked about, since he was very impressed by her last performance. But instead, Heather choose to read out Sky's diary, which Tyler started to get very mad at her. When Tyler saw that Sky was about to start crying, he demanded for Heather to stop reading her diary, and instantly gave her a low score, to Heather's disappointment. At the elimination ceremony, Heather was eliminated, which Tyler states that it was obvious she would be eliminated after reading Sky's diary. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Tyler is seen shocked when Alejandro told him and Sadie that Dawn told him that Heather is not his true love. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Tyler falls for Heather's nice act and happily greets her. When Heather gets angry towards Beth, Tyler is confused, and reminds Heather that he thought she was nice. Heather worries about her chances in the game and thus says that she was just joking as she stutters with the words. She puts her arm around Beth and asks if they're friends with an awkward look on her face, while telign Tyler she is nice, but stutters with the words again. When Tyler worries about Cameron from his bruises and says he looks hurt, Heather informs Tyler that Cameron isn't as nearly as hurt as she is from Katie's stupid presence. The Returning Record Holders Tyler is seen disgusted when Cody and Heather kiss during their performance in the challenge. Brawn Within a Beauty Tyler says in the confessional how he is confused that Heather is attracting to Cody, and assumes he's not the only one who doesn't like it. Tyler later congratulates Heather when her team win the challenge, but she refuses to listen to him. Contestants Meet Insanity Heather runs at Sky after she calls her a hag, and Tyler, along with Scott, hold Heather back, causing her to scream at them that they let her at Sky. Trivia *Both contestants have placed 10th in a season; Heather in Total Drama Returns to the Island and Total Drama All Stars, Tyler in Total Drama World Tour. *Both contestants have been a main antagonist of a season **Heather in Total Drama Island. **Tyler in Total Drama Returns to the Island. ***Coincidentally, both seasons take place on Camp Wawanakwa. ***As well as both contestants competed together on the seasons. *Both contestants were apart of The Screaming Ducks Alliance. *Tyler caused Heathers elimination in Total Drama Returns to the Island. *Both contestants have been eliminated on the sixth episode of a season; Heather was eliminated in No One Eggpects the Spanish Opposition, and Tyler was eliminated in Phobia Factor. *Both contestants have as well been eliminated on the fifthteenth episode of a season; Heather was eliminated in Million Dollar Babies, and Tyler was eliminated in The EX-Files. See Also